


A heartwarming talk

by Jose



Category: jojolion, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jose/pseuds/Jose
Summary: Yoshikage is a doctor and a professor who met Josefumi, a young agricultural student, at T-University. A sailing trip is a good chance for them to get closer.
Relationships: Kira Yoshikage (JoJolion)/Kujo Josefumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	A heartwarming talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Desmonard for beta reading

"Kira-san"

"Hmm...?"

"Have you ever… like… you know… kissed another guy?

The question startled the sailor who was tiredly laying on the deck of his boat whose only wish was to relax after a busy week. He had to cover a couple of extra classes at Morioh University since one of the professors had caught a terrible flu. Being the only medical aid at the port and also teaching thousands of fresh students at night was not what he had foreseen for his future back then in his youth. Everything that the 31 year old sailor surgeon wanted was to have his own vessel and live off the sea. His mother's early retirement due to an accident at her workplace and his sister quitting her job to help the poor woman was something nobody could have predicted. His father had died a long time ago, leaving an enormous amount of debt that the family had been paying since Yoshikage Kira was able to remember. He never knew the exact reason why his predecessor left the family almost bankrupt. He overheard some relatives saying he had a gambling addiction, some others say he had a second family. The truth will never be out in the light, and his mother, Holy Joestar-Kira, didn't want to talk about that either. The young doctor loved her and respected that decision.

Another thing he would have never predicted was stumbling upon his 9 year younger, current ship companion one night at the university, and the several times they met at the cafeteria after that. He knew he had seen him somewhere before, but he wasn't sure until their casual and almost silent company offered by each other turned into a friendship. The young student named Josefumi Kujo loved playing around with flowers when he was a boy and he used to help Holy with the gardening. His own mother was never at home and the young kid often wandered in the neighbourhood. Holy thought that it was unacceptable for a mother to be so careless, so she offered herself to take care of him whenever the irresponsible woman was away. By that time, Yoshikage wasn't living at the Kira household anymore and visited his mom and his sister Kei whenever he could. Josefumi and Kei were good childhood friends until the boy suddenly stopped coming by. The sailor found out later the house the boy lived in was rented, and his mother never actually paid the landlord.

He thought it was weird to befriend a student at first, even though he had known him before and was not in any of his classes. But even the boy had mistaken the young professor for another lonely student waiting for his next class. To be fair, his lithe build and beautiful porcelain-like facial features could trick anyone, unless one was close enough to see the line of white hairs he failed to hide in his sailor beret. But being the youngest professor did not mean he wasn't the scariest one. Once the class started, his expression changed and he was truly focused on explaining the technicalities of the human body to the clueless freshmen who didn't understand what was happening.

“What?”, replied the exhausted man, frowning at the question and looking at the younger boy from the corner of his eye.

“Ugh, so- sorry, I didn’t want to sound weird... heh”, Josefumi apologized.

An uncomfortable silence reigned among them. The doctor just closed his eyes again to get some sleep, Josefumi thought, so he remained silent for a while. The sound of small waves crashing against the boat and the subtle breeze were ideal for a nap time on the deck, but the boy was too embarrassed and he couldn't stay put.

"It's just that my… friends…", he spoke out of his mind and Yoshikage was once again alarmed by the interruption. "I don't feel comfortable talking about these things with them. They are… immature. And silly. And... stupid… nevermind". He felt like crying like he always does when he talks about his feelings. Growing up with little to no people to share his thoughts made him vulnerable when it came to expressing himself.

There was silence once again. Every second that passed, Josefumi hated himself more and more for putting themselves in this situation. He felt he had no right to be there in the first place, since he impulsively asked Yoshikage to come sailing with him when the elder thoughtlessly mentioned his weekend plans. Josefumi needed some fresh air away from his mother's complaints and her daily chit-chat on the phone. The sailor agreed under the condition of the boy handling the food supplies for the day. Yoshikage and Josefumi had never met outside the usual nights at the university's cafeteria, but they'd enjoyed each other's company for almost a year by now. Josefumi usually did the talking and the young professor rarely said anything about his life. The mysterious life experiences of the man made the boy very interested in him. Seeing Yoshikage, at least for a couple of minutes, filled his heart with joy, even though it was only for a couple of nights. He wanted to know more about him and perhaps their day off together was a good chance to make a move, unless he ruined the mood like he has just done.

"If you can't talk to them frankly, then they are not your friends, Josefumi," the sailor said out of the blue, "they are just your acquaintances". Yoshikage wasn't subtle when talking, but he was right. He was always right. Just for one second, Josefumi felt the pain of having no one he could really count on. "But since you did ask me that, I guess that at least you have one friend", the doctor continued, keeping his eyes closed as if he was going to doze off at any moment. Josefumi felt really dumb. Of course he thought of him as a friend, but it is hard to see the person you have a crush on as one.

"Yeah, you are right"

Nothing else was heard but a few seagulls crying in the distance. The boy, who was sitting on the deck next to the sailor doctor, laid down looking at the sky. Despite them having a good day together and getting closer as friends (or at least, he thought they were), Yoshikage was a bomb that could go off at any time, so Josefumi had to be really careful with his choice of words.

“I was doing a school project with 3 partners at the home of one of them.", Yoshikage suddenly said, sitting up on the deck. Josefumi surprisedly sat up again. "There was this guy that had a crush on me. I knew he was interested in me because I've heard some rumors. It was so, so obvious when the other two left us alone to buy some snacks at the convenience store nearby. I've never said anything about liking him nor shown any interest. He wasn’t ugly, actually he was very pretty, but I wasn't ‘seeking’ any romantic interactions. You know I don't talk much, unless I am comfortable with someone and it's been like that all my life…", he looked down and traced circles on the wooden flooring deck while talking. Josefumi’s eyes widened while he paid careful attention to the man’s words. He felt special. "He was sitting next to me on the couch, of course. When those two left, he asked me the same question you've just asked.” Yoshikage briefly glanced at the boy and then, he kept doodling invisible circles on the deck. “I said 'no'. I have never liked girls, but I have never had any love interest with anyone up to that point in my life, honestly. It's not that he knew about that either. Then he asked permission to kiss me..." The embarrassment vanished away from Josefumi once he knew that he stood a chance, at least, but now Yoshikage was the one who was blushing. The sailor stared at the horizon as if he was trying too hard to remember what happened. He sighed tiredly and continued. “Long story short, I sat up, went to the bathroom and spent 15 minutes trying to understand what had just happened. Now that I look back, that was pretty hilarious.”

“What?!”, the boy half laughed, seeing the elder man smirking. It wasn’t the first time he saw Yoshikage happy, but the lack of emotions the distinguished doctor expressed was enough to make anyone jump at that sight

"I kissed the guy without warning, but it was disappointing… I don’t think it was his fault, I just was not able to enjoy it maybe because I didn’t feel anything towards him.”, Yoshikage plainly explained. “The second time I kissed a guy was better, though, but that is a story for another time.”

Josefumi was amazed that he got to know more about the doctor and he was intrigued to unravel more details of his life, but he didn’t want to be pushy. He remained silent, admiring the few strands of black (and some white) hair dancing in the air. The sailor looked at him.

“Have you?”, he asked daringly.

“Uh…..”, the boy replied, rubbing his nape and looking down. “N...no… my friends, ugh, well the people I hang out with… they say that’s shameful. I don’t know, they are dumb. I don’t want to go out with them ever.”

“I see. Why on earth were you ‘hanging out’ with them, anyway?”

“I don’t have anyone to spend time with or even talk to. I’ve just known this, though… Last week we were on campus and they saw some guys holding hands, they talked some shit, I don’t know.”, the boy was clearly pissed off by his tone.

“No need to tell me if you feel uncomfortable, I’ve been on the other side all my life. The only difference is that I do not care about anyone. I just do what I want and what I find convenient. You will face difficulties in pretty much everything you do in your life, you decide if you let them interfere in your mind”

“I…”

“I’m old enough to know what you are trying to tell me”, interrupted the doctor “Just... be free. I would say something about relationships, but I actually haven't had many. Whoever you like, I am sure you will do fine.”

Josefumi nodded and smiled widely as he saw the sailor subtly smirk back at him. The boy had never heard Yoshikage talk so much throughout the whole year. He seemed relaxed, happy. Wise. He looked so much different from the grumpy and exhausted professor he met at the cafeteria. That man loved being out at sea for sure, and although the boy still felt dizzy due to the rocking of the boat, he also felt the soothing words of the sailor in his heart.

As the clouds above the two men were slowly running across the sky, they laid back down on the deck in comfortable silence. Josefumi was brainstorming excuses to approach Yoshikage, with the intention of him asking the man out to have dinner, perhaps. The latter one was not someone you could easily confess your feelings to or even ask on a "date". Josefumi did have the guts to at least ask him to come sailing, though, but that was followed up by the excuse of escaping home. And perhaps the doctor thought he could at least help the boy this time. Judging by the tiredness of the young man’s face, he needed it. Maybe Josefumi could ask for steering lessons and casually brush a hand over his while moving the boat. Perhaps a slight physical contact would trigger a reaction out of the sailor. Nah, that would be too cheesy. Think, think… there must be a way, he thought to himself.

The boy suddenly felt the warmth of a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, wake up", Yoshikage said.

"Huh?"

"You dozed off. We should head back now."

"Why? Is there something wrong?”

"No, you've slept for two hours or so and it's getting late. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Shit, sorry," Josefumi disappointedly apologized. He felt bad for throwing their day off together to waste, and also missing the opportunity to get to know more of his crush.

"Don't be. You needed to rest. Help me out with the ropes, but clean all that drool on the floor first. You've made a mess on my boat", the sailor teased the blushing boy. He quickly turned to the steering wheel so the young student couldn't see the smile that the young’s red cheeks have caused to sprout.

As they were heading back, the sun was starting to set over the wide coast of Morioh. Josefumi thought that he was glad he went sailing with his now “crewmate”, who looked so serious on a daily basis. He was, indeed, a scary professor and a grumpy doctor, but on the other hand, he was also a wise sailor and a loving friend. He admired the man who was steering the wheel as he thought he was lucky he found someone who he could trust. And he was also very lucky he could catch a glimpse of the few centimeters of skin that sticked out of the shirt every time the sailor slightly elevated his arms.

Once they anchored the boat and got off, the boy was hesitant about asking Yoshikage about his plans for next weekend. He didn’t want to sound desperate to spend more time with him, nor he wanted to invade his space so he remained silent for the few minutes they walked out of the pier. Right before they parted ways to their corresponding places, they stopped to say goodbye.

"Well, see you at the cafeteria... Tuesday is a holiday so… next thursday?"

"Actually, I had never gone out sailing with anyone and I thought you were going to be a nuisance," Yoshikage said. That man didn't know how to express positively. It was as plain as day. "...but... I had a good time. I was planning to set sail on Tuesday, too, if you want to come again, of course. We can have dinner at the port if we come back late."

“S-sure! I’d love to, Kira-san!”, Josefumi almost shouted in excitement and they said goodbye. He walked two full blocks daydreaming about their day together until he stopped and looked back in confusion. The thumping of his heart increased as he realized something.

"Have I just been asked on a date?!"


End file.
